


Effrayer

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plain Porn, Some Plot, Stripper Levi, bottom!levi, top!Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren justed wanted to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Effrayer

The night that Eren went to Effrayer with a slightly sober Jean and a less sober Connie dragging behind him was, debatably of fucking course, the best night of his life. Debatable because Jean wouldn't stop complaining the entire way there and because there was also that one time when Armin dared him to fill a bra with pudding and put it on which ended with a horrified blonde and Eren roaming around at midnight with a bra filled with pudding on.

The night went the same way every other fucking night in Eren's sad, pathetic and essay filled life before Jean suggested they go to a gay bar. This was the first hint pony boy was so drunk he would be willing to whack off one of his nuts if you gave him enough money. However, the whole gay bar idea helped fill in a lot of gaps for Eren considering Jean - he knew that boner when he was hanging out with Marco wasn't an accident.

So they called over Connie, shared a few shots and headed out like the two gays and one bald straight boy they were, on foot and shivering from mid-December air. Eren wasn't complaining, his apartment was too hot and cramped. The cool and refreshing breeze that slid up and under the layers he wore weren't unwelcomed. The fresh tattoo Eren had scraped up enough for a few days ago also enjoyed the icy chill.

Effrayer was known for a lot of things. Around campus, rumors were thrown like frisbees about the dull in day and kinky by night club. From what the three managed to catch, nothing was too bad except one man there - those who knew him called him Levi, the rest called him Rivialle or Sir. Eren had caught wind of a short pale beauty who couldn't control himself or his mouth in front of others, and all Eren wanted to do was tame him.

Connie's teeth clacked by the time they got to the packed and thudding nightclub, windows although covered with thick cloth, peeked bright lights strewn out haphazardly. This wasn't the first time Eren had been to a gay bar; he visited the plain drab one closer to his place for fast pick me ups and free drinks. The last time he had gone in, he got a free Bloody Mary and a pat on the ass. He couldn't complain, the guy was really kind to him. Really pretty, too, although short and grumpy looking Eren would have definitely tried to bed him if the man hadn't suddenly fled after checking his watch and jumping up in distress.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My shift starts soon." He had flashed Eren an apologetic smile and a quick wink before he left. Eren's eyes refused to move away from his swaying hips as the man jumped up and fled the bar quickly. Was he doing that on purpose? If he was, it didn't even matter to Eren. It was great.

Jean had just finished flashing their IDs to the bouncer, a sturdy blonde man who smiled at Eren through cigarette smoke when he swept underneath the large man to get inside. He immediately lost Jean and Connie, a girl with long brown hair pulled into a painfully tight ponytail yanked his bald friend from his side, Jean just left to go find drinks and a decent fuck, probably. Eren snorted at that as he tapped a waitress' shoulder and pointed to a booth facing the stage. She smiled at him and mouthed the name of some drink Eren couldn't read over the loud music thundering around him.

He smiled warmly back and nodded as if he had heard what she said and walked over to the stiff looking and worn booth seat that was surprisingly comfortable. The bass was turned up so high that it rocked Eren's heart in his chest and numbed his brain of everything around him. When another large, handsome blonde man walked onto the stage, the club quieted except for nervous excitement and the pounding of Eren's heartbeat. Would he get to see Rivialle tonight?

Heels clacked over to Eren and a drink clunked onto his table as blondie began his mini speech. He looked over to an angry looking blonde girl with a small bun and slivers of hair falling out. He tipped her generously as she didn't look like she was having the greatest of days. She gave him a gracious smile before she abruptly turned on her heels and stalked away. Eren's attention returned to the stage.

"Hello everyone to Effrayer!" Loud applause followed his statement, along with a few hearty whoops Eren couldn't help but smile at. "We have a couple great performances today, including our very own... Rivialle!" The applause from before seemed to triple and even Eren joined in, feasting on the crowd's enjoyment. Jesus, the crowd seems to love him. He must cost two weeks worth of paychecks, Eren thought but shrugged off. It wasn't like he was interested in buying him, as people were not to be bought but only their attention. Eren would die before treating people as paythings and not as if they had emotions.

However, he would gladly buy his attention even for one night. Erwin tapped the microphone to control the audience once again, and a hush fell over the crowd once again. It confused and inspired Eren how this man could control throbs of people with just a hand or a cough. "Without further wait, I introduce Colossal!" The crowd went nuts, the tall boy that walked out onstage must be a crowd pleaser. However, he wasn't enough to catch Eren's attention.

When Erwin spoke after a few other performances which didn't quite catch Eren's eye, though, he listened closly to everything the tall man said. "The last act for the night is the one you have all been waiting for," Eren laughed a little at that. Not just waiting, but starved from. "Rivialle!" The yelling, applause and shouting rose above the music that was loud enough to deafen Eren, rose far above. Erwin, whose name Eren finally learned, just grinned and slipped of the stage as a low, quiet beat agitated the speakers and electrified every hair on Eren's body.

The man that walked out was inhumanly alluring, cold blooded and radiant. When he reached the pole at the center of the stage and unmercifully swung his hips to the beat dauntingly playing from the speakers, Eren almost had to get up to relieve himself in the dirty stall of a public restroom but stopped dead in his tracks when Rivialle's icy blue eyes me his. Memories flooded into his mind of the one night, the man who left before Eren could seduce him.

The same sinfully mobile hips swinging in front of him. The same man staring at Eren like he was silently pleading him to be devoured without mercy on Eren's arms. And damn, he wasn't sure he had been this hard since discovering his sexuality while watching Dainel Craig as a hormonal and angry teen. Everything after that sort of unfurled itself.

Eren wasn't too sure what happened after getting harder than playing Skyrim blind. When Rivialle stepped off the stage and pointed Eren out, the blonde girl who had served him before giving him a light pat on the ass and a condom tucked into his pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment if I messed up anywhere, porn in next chapter :>
> 
> Effrayer = Scare, frighten (French)


End file.
